We Meet Again
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: Bella, her brother and their best friend, grew up together in the 1900's only to be torn apart by the war. United again in the present day, Forks will hold a reunion to be remembered.
1. Birth

**Credit to Stephanie Meyer for creating the world we know as Twilight.**

**xxx**

**iwishiwherebellaswan**

**-x-**

* * *

**We Meet Again**

**Bella, her brother and their best friend, grew up together in the 1900's only to be torn apart by the war. United again in the present day, Forks will hold a reunion to be remembered.**

x

x

x

x

**Birth**

_Third Person_

It was a day, long ago, on the 13th of September 1901, in a hospital in Chicago; two babies were born in rooms next to each other. They were taken from their mothers and placed in a warm room, in the same cot due to an issue of space. They'd been crying since they were born but when their little hands touched for the first time, they quieted, looking into each other's eyes they made an immediate connection. The girl giggled, clapping her hands as the boy smiled. Their eyes stayed connected until, two different nurses picked each of them up and carried them away for basic checks before being returned to their mothers and fathers.


	2. Eight Years Old

**1909- Eight Years Old**

_Bella's POV_

"Eddie!"

"Hello Bella."

"I didn't know you were coming over today."

"My momma said she was coming over for tea. She let me come too because daddy's away."

My best friends were my brother Jasper, who was a year older than me and our neighbour Edward. Edward and I shared a birthday and had been best friends since birth. He was so different from the other boys I'd see playing in the park. He loved music and reading just like me, whereas the other boys loved to play in the mud despite being told off by their mommy's. We'd spend cold, wet day's together, reading or playing music. Edward and I play the piano and Jasper plays the guitar. On sunny days, we'd sit this beautiful old oak tree, talking about everything and anything. I didn't have any friends as I was home schooled with Jasper and Edward. We didn't need anyone else though, we liked being with each other. Jasper and I were really close as he took his job of being my big brother very seriously and Edward, being my bestest friend, seemed to want to protect me from others as well. I thought they should stop trying to protect me from others and protect me from myself instead. I don't know how many times I have injured myself because I lost count after 3,241. Edward and Jasper were always there to make me feel better though.

"Bella do you want to go to the tree together?"

"Yeah. I'll go and get Jasper?"

He looked at his dirty boots, blushing slightly.

"Can we go alone? I want to talk to you."

"Okay. Come on then."

I pulled him by the hand, out the back door. Like normal, I tripped over my feet but felt two small arms wrap around me, holding me up.

"Thanks Eddie."

"No problem Bella. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for saving me. Mother would kill me if I got my dress dirty."

"It's what best friends do."

We carefully made our way to the tree, before climbing the branches and hiding in the leaves. When I was in the trees I lost my clumsiness so spent most of the day in the trees when I could.

"What did you want to tell me Eddie?"

"I was talking to my mother earlier this week after I saw her kiss my father. I asked her why I only ever saw her kissing my father and she told me you only kiss the person you love. I wondered why she kissed me then and she told me it was because she loved me too. I asked her who I should kiss first and she said to make it someone special."

He looked down again, swinging his legs. After hearing what he'd said I realised that I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special- I wanted it to be Edward.

"I was wondering if you'd be my first kiss."

I was shocked and shocking an eight year old was difficult, especially when I am that eight year old. Edward wanted to kiss me.

"Okay."

"You don't have to if you don't want to Bella. It's alright if you don't."

"Edward. I don't mind. As long as you don't tell anyone, not even Jasper. I want this to be our little secret."

"I can do that. So… How do we do this?"

"I don't know."

His head leaned towards mine as I leaned towards him.

"Stop when you want to."

"Okay."

At first his lips lightly moved over mine until he pressed them against mine. It felt amazing and new feelings ran through me, and I liked it. I liked it a lot. He went to move away but when I pressed my lips to his, his stubby fingers wrapped around my waist. As he pulled me closer my hands went to his dishevelled hair. I'd never seen or felt anything like this before and if either of our parents knew they'd lock us in our rooms for the rest of our lives, as boys and girls weren't supposed to act like this. I didn't care though as it felt so right being with Edward. We pressed our lips to the others once more before pulling back. Edward had his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead to mine, his warm breath fanning across my face.

"Was it supposed to feel like that?"

"I don't know. I liked it though."

"I did too."

His lips pressed to mine again, pulling me right up next to him.

"We should do this again sometime. It feels right being with you Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

We sat in the tree the rest of the day, kissing each other a lot. We were young and didn't really know what it meant but for as long as I could remember when being with Edward, these feelings would make themselves known. Kissing Edward, even at the age of eight told me I loved him like my parents loved each other. I felt complete.


	3. Ten Years Old

**1911- Ten Years Old**

_Jasper's POV_

I lay awake in bed thinking about the strange behaviour of my sister and best friend. Whenever they were together they were beyond happy and would sneak off together. At times I'd feel left out but they would always make it up to me. It was strange; I would sometimes catch them in Bella's room, just staring into each other's eyes, not doing anything else. I'd occasionally catch this look in their eyes, the same look my mother and father had in their eyes when they looked at each other. At times, I'd feel uncomfortable being with them and other times, I couldn't help but wonder if they were going to lean together and press a kiss to the other's lips.

I was brought out of my musing by a scream. I knew instantly that it was Bella. I ran to her room to see her curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed.

"Bella, did you have a nightmare again?"

Ever since she and Edward started acting differently, she'd have these nightmares from time to time.

I scooped her into my arms rocking her slightly. When she had calmed down, she nuzzled her face into my chest, tears streaming down her face.

"It is always the same one Jazz; the same nightmares. How do I stop it?"

"I do not know Bella. Maybe if you tell me about it, we can try and figure out why you are having this dream. Start from the beginning."

"There's a war. Soldiers lined up to fight, guns in hand. I see along the line. There are hundreds of soldiers, all different shapes and sizes but identical with their uniform. Then I see you and Edward. In the middle of the crowd you both stand ready for the attack. It flashes to a scene when you are climbing a wall of mud, into a barren land. Guns fire and Edward drops to his knees, falling into the thick mud. You roll him over and his eyes are lifeless, another gun fires and you fall into the mud. That's when I wake up."

"Bella, it will be okay. There is no reason Edward or I will be going to war. There is no need to worry. I'm staying right here with you."

"Thanks Jazz. You're the best brother ever. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Always Bella. Get some sleep. Edward's coming over early in the morning."

She smiled as I said Edward's name and let out a little sigh. I was going to find out what was going on between them, even if it took me a lifetime.


	4. Sixteen Years Old

**1917- Sixteen years old**

_Bella's POV_

Edward held me to him as we lay on my bed. He came round often as Jasper had left to fight in the war last month. I needed him and he knew that. I'd begged Jasper not to go, but our mother encouraged him to go.

"Bella?"

I looked up to Edward as he lowered his lips to mine.

"Yeah."

"My mother wants me to start courting."

Sitting up, I sat on the edge of my bed, facing away from Edward as a tear slipped from my eye.

"Oh."

"You know Mary? She wants me to court her."

"Okay. She's a nice girl I guess."

He sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tried to shrug him off but he held me tighter to him, pressing a kiss to the nape of my neck.

"I told her there was someone else I wanted to court."

"Who's that?"

More tears slipped from my eyes as I imagined another girl in Edward's arms.

"You."

My head snapped up to see his face near mine.

"I talked to your mother and father last night and they gave me permission to court you. We'll have less time as just us and will always have Margret around so we don't do anything we aren't supposed to. If you don't want me to court you I will listen to my mother and ask Mary. You don't have to say yes, but I would love it if you said yes."

More tears slipped down my face as I pressed my lips to his, my hand going to his hair. He pulled me back into his chest, pressing his lips closer to mine. I pulled away quickly.

"Yes."

He gave me a quick smile before crashing his lips to mine once more. I pushed him backwards as I turned around. My lips stayed on his as I moved up his body. His hands massaged my back, relaxing the knots that had accumulated from me crying in a crumpled ball every night since Jasper left.

"Are you okay Bella? Your back seems to be quite stiff."

"Yes, thank you Edward. I'm just a bit sore."

"Can I help with that?"

"I don't know how you would?"

"Let me show you."

He scraped my hair behind my ear, smiling up at me. He laid me on the bed, face down and moved his hands to my shoulders. Massaging my shoulders and back, I could feel the knots diminish completely. I sighed in relief as my muscles released the stress.

"Is that better Bella?"

"Yes thank you Edward. That feels really good."

"Good. If you ever need me Bella, I'll be here."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."


	5. Seventeen Years Old

**1918- Seventeen Years Old**

Edward had been courting me for just under a year and Jasper hadn't returned home yet. They said the war would be over by the end of the year and that everyone would return home safely. I wasn't so sure and as the days went on my nightmares got worse. Thankfully, Edward wasn't in any of them but one; however Jasper stared in the rest.

My mother, and Elizabeth rushed around the house, making sure Margaret, our maid had all the food prepared and the dining room was perfect as they were holding a party for my father. He had been promoted to deputy chairman in his company. Most his work friends were coming, as well as my mother's friends and Elizabeth's friends.

Edward had yet to come round and I had asked Elizabeth where he was. She told me he had some important business to take care of before the party tonight. I grabbed a book and curled up in front of the warm fire as snow started to fall outside. Another white Christmas was coming.

"Bella, it's time for you to get changed. The party starts in twenty minutes. I have laid out a dress for you to wear. Please wear it without complaining. Tonight is important for your father and you need to look your best. Margaret will help you with your hair."

"Yes mother."

"You can choose a necklace if you wish."

"Thank you mother."

Necklaces were the only thing I took an interest in when getting dressed. I had many on my dresser in my bedroom, most were gifts from Edward throughout the years. My mother knew this and despite her wish for me to be more like the other young woman of Chicago, she was pleased I did as I was told.

Once dressed, I called for Margaret and sat behind my dresser which had a large mirror. My mother had found Margaret when I was nine and she was twelve. Her parents had disowned her and my mother offered her a room and food if she became our maid. She wasn't made to do anything difficult, it was mainly cooking and cleaning. Margaret didn't mind as she got a place to stay out of it. We became good friends and when she would escort Edward and me out within the last year, she'd often let us go off on our own as long as she was close by, but wouldn't be in sight. She was like an older sister to me.

"Good evening Miss Bella. What hair style would you like tonight?"

"A braid would be good tonight. Unless my mother requests otherwise."

"She is letting you choose tonight but gave me restrictions as to options. A braid is perfect."

"Thank you Margaret. Will you be joining us tonight?"

"I will actually. It is a special night and your mother feels I should be there."

"What will you wear?"

"Your mother has purchased a dress for me. It is a more basic dress but it is better than my usual dresses."

"My mother has been very generous tonight. I wonder if it is just my father's promotion we are celebrating."

"That is all I have catered for Miss Bella. I don't see what else could be happening. Have you chosen a necklace for this evening Miss Bella?"

"Yes. Here it is."

I handed her a silver, diamond encrusted necklace Edward had given me a few weeks ago. It was his mothers, but she passed it onto him to give to me. It was beautiful. She tied it round my neck, and placed my braid over my shoulder.

"There you go Miss Bella. Stunning. Is that all?"

"Yes thank you Margaret. You should get ready. When you are dressed I wish for you to come in here. Don't do anything with your hair just yet."

"Of course Miss Bella. I will be quick."

"There is no rush Margaret."

"On the contrary, the party begins in a few minutes and you cannot be late."

"I do not care if I am a few minutes late. I doubt my mother would notice if I am not there on time. She will be busy with the guests."

"I'm sure she will notice Miss Bella. I will go and get dressed. Give me a moment."

She ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. I folded my arms on the dresser and leaned my head on my arms. I wish Jasper was here. Just like me, he never enjoyed these parties but put up with them to please mother. He'd stand with me in the corner of the room talking about who was at the party and whatever else. Edward would join us and we'd continue talking until our mother's dismissed us to bed and we'd all collapse onto my bed. It would be difficult tonight. I had Edward, but people would be watching our every move so as to make sure we were behaving correctly. That was the only thing I hated about officially courting Edward. I loved that we were seen as each other's and no one else could approach us. I was reserved for Edward until he either proposed or found someone else he'd rather be with. Courting Edward meant that we weren't allowed as much time together and when we were at my house Margaret had to be in the same room as us at all times and when we were in Edward's house we had to stay in one of three rooms: the kitchen, the living room or the dining room.

"Miss Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes. Sorry Margaret. I was just thinking."

I turned to see her standing in the door way, with her hair in a loose bun and a beautifully basic dress.

"You look beautiful Margaret."

"I don't know about beautiful Miss Bella. If anyone here is beautiful it is you."

"Nonsense Margaret. That dress may be basic, but it is perfect on you."

"Thank you Miss Bella. What is it you wanted me for?"

"Oh yes."

I stood up from the chair and took her hands in mine, pulling her to the chair.

"I am going to do your hair."

"You don't have to do that Miss Bella. I can do it myself."

"You did my hair so now I'm going to do yours."

"It's okay Miss Bella. It's my job to look after you not the other way round."

"Listen Margaret. You've been here for around eight years, and haven't had anyone looking after you. Yes, my mother gave you a place to stay and food when you needed it, but you had to work for those things. I haven't worked a day in my life and have been handed everything to me on a silver platter. I want to do something for you."

"Thank you Miss Bella."

She sat in the seat as I started her hair. I took it out of her loose bun and brushed it out. After pinning it up into a neat, well placed bun I grabbed a necklace and tied it round her neck.

"Keep it."

I placed my hands on her shoulders as she placed one over the necklace.

"I cannot accept this Miss Bella. It's too much."

"I said keep it Margaret. I have plenty of others."

"No Miss Bella. I can't."

"Margaret, I never demand you do anything for me, you do it willingly, but for once, I demand you keep it. It's yours now."

"Thank you Miss Bella. I can never repay you."

"You staying here for the last nine years is payment enough Margaret. Now come on. We're late."

"You go first Miss Bella. You should not be seen with me on such an important night."

"You will come with me Margaret. I do not care what people think of me. If they cannot see that I appreciate my maid, like the person she is, then that is their problem."

"Thank you Miss Bella."

I linked arms with hers before going to the top of the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

As we descended the stairs everyone stopped and turned to us. My mother moved to the bottom of the stairs with my father.

"Good evening mother, father. I apologise for being late. I was helping Margaret prepare for this evening. It will not happen again."

"I would hope it won't happen again. You look very beautiful tonight Bella. You look most stunning as well Margaret."

"Thank you Miss Renee. My beauty will never match yours or Miss Bella's though. No one is as beautiful as your daughter Miss Renee."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Father, I want to congratulate you on your success."

"Thank you darling. I believe Edward is waiting for you."

"I will talk to you later father, mother. Thank you Margaret."

I left them and went over to Edward. He took my hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"Good evening Bella. You look as beautiful as always."

"Thank you Edward. You are very handsome tonight. Not that you never look handsome, for you will always be the most handsome man I'll ever lay eyes upon."

"A compliment from you Bella, means the world. Thank you. Would you care for a drink?"

"I am fine thank you Edward."

"My mother and father wish to speak to you."

"Okay. Lead the way."

Edward looped his arm with mine and I noticed most people in the room were watching us.

"Good evening Elizabeth, Edward. How are you?"

"We are good, very good thank you Bella. I trust you are well?"

"I am thank you Elizabeth. You look most wonderful tonight."

"My dear, no one can ever match your beauty. You are truly something else."

"You speak to highly of me Elizabeth. There are many who are more beautiful than I."

"Will you accompany me on a walk Bella?"

"Of course Edward."

"I will see you in a minute Elizabeth."

"Take care my Bella. I will be waiting for you."

My Edward raised my hand and kissed it again, before I linked arms with his father, who led me into the kitchen.

"Bella, I see you do not see yourself properly. I have seen many young women, wish they had your beauty and grace."

"You must be mistaken Edward. I have no grace."

"That's the thing though Bella, you may be lacking in grace, but it gives my son all the more reason to be there for you. He needs to be there not only to protect you from others but yourself as well. Most young woman can protect themselves enough to not need a man around them the whole time. They wish for your beauty and lack of grace to have all the handsome men around them. You do not look for that. You may not remember but on the day you were born you were placed in a cot alongside Edward and the moment you first touched you made a connection. I was standing in the door way of the nursery when this happened. No one's made the link but you and Edward weren't only born on the same day, but at the same time. 9:13 in the morning. When I discovered this I was quite shocked. Your birthday is written as 9/13 at 9:13. It was the best day of my life. Not only was my son born but the woman whom he loves was born. You and Edward are meant for each other."

"Thank you Edward. I'm glad you told me that. If I have any say in it, I wouldn't leave Edward for the world but that isn't my choice. If Edward wishes to leave me then I will let him go. I only want him to be happy."

"That's very generous of you Bella. He will never leave you."

He looked at the clock and turned back to me.

"Perhaps we'd better go back. People may wonder where we have got to."

"Of course Edward. I have already been late. Mother would be furious if I missed too much more of the party."

"I'm sure she will be more understanding than you think. Now come on."

He linked his arm with mine and walked us back to the dining room.

"Bella, where have you been? Actually, it doesn't matter. Edward's waiting for you by the fireplace."

"Sorry mother. I won't keep him waiting any longer."

I turned to the fireplace to see Edward talking to Mary. Anxiously, I made my way over to them. Edward smiled at me and held his hand out to me. I relaxed and took his hand.

"Mary this is Bella. I have been with her for almost a year now. Bella, this is Mary, her mother used to work with my mother."

"It's nice to meet Mary."

"It's nice to meet you too Bella. You look very beautiful Bella. Edward's one lucky man."

"Thank you Mary. I'm sure you will find someone soon."

"I hope so too. My mother has given me until the new year to find someone before she will find someone for me."

"I'm sorry Mary."

"It's alright Bella. I need to go and speak to my father. Have a good evening."

She smiled at us before turning to leave.

"I don't know why you didn't court her. She's a very nice girl."

"Yes she is, but she isn't you."

He looked over my head and nodded at someone.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

I turned around to see my mother standing with my father's arm around her.

"Not only are we here to celebrate Charlie's promotion we are here to celebrate something bigger."

I looked at her confused.

"For the past year our son Jasper has been fighting in the war. No one is as close to him as Bella and when he left she became lost. Edward was there to help her feel better. He then came to Charlie and I asking to court her. We gave him permission and since then they have been inseparable. Edward, I believe you have something to say."

I turned around to see Edward, on one knee, with a small velvet box in his hand.

"Bella, ever since the day we met, I've felt this connection to you. Then when you agreed to allow me to court you, you made me the happiest man on earth. The past year has been amazing. I know you miss Jasper and so do I but we were there for each other. I promise to care for you for the rest of your life. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes."

Applause sounded throughout the room as Edward slid the ring on my finger and placed his lips to mine. All too soon he pulled back, smiling down at me.

"I love you my Bella."

"I love you too my Edward. I can't believe you did this."

"You had better believe it because you will be mine forever."

"How many people knew?"

"Everyone but you. I've been planning this with our mothers for weeks. They actually started planning the wedding already. We can be married by April."

"I can't wait. There won't be anyone to judge us or tell us what not to do. It will be just you and me."

"Just you and me."

The rest of the evening passed quickly as everyone came and congratulated us. Late in the evening, when the party had ended our parents gathered us together before letting us go up to my room alone for the first time in a year. We kissed for hours, our lips moving together, making up for all the time we'd lost until we fell asleep together.


	6. Forks

**2014- Forks**

My fiancé. We were to be married in March when he had to go to war. He didn't want to leave but they came round asking for one man from each household that was fit and healthy to fight. Jasper had already volunteered for our family so my father didn't have to leave, but because Edward Sr. had broken his leg, it fell upon my Edward to fight. The wedding was cancelled as he had to leave at the beginning of January.

My life fell apart after that. Both Edward and Jasper were gone and in July we got a package notifying us that both my brother and fiancé had been lost to the war. My nightmares had come true. In the package were two silver tags on individual silver chains. One had Edward carved on it and the other Jasper. I kept them around my neck since then, along with my engagement ring on Edward's chain.

My nightmares changed. I started dreaming of an illness taking Elizabeth and Edward Sr. I dreamt of my father living in an unknown place. Of my mother becoming ill and no one to look after her. I didn't know where I was as all this happened. It wasn't until a cold winter day in 1919 that I found out why. I regularly went on walks so as not to be surrounded by the constant memories. A figure emerged from the bush, stalking towards me. I sped up until I felt the air moving around me and the ground disappeared beneath me. Pain erupted from my neck and I blacked out. I awoke three days later to find myself alone, deep in the forest. After draining some deer nearby I realised what I had become.

Now here I am, a vampire driving to the small town known as Forks. I had moved around many times so as not to look suspicious. I hadn't come here yet because this was where I had seen my father in my nightmares. My father left my mother months after I went missing as he blamed her for Jasper and my deaths. Edward Sr. soon became sick as the Spanish influenza spread through Chicago. There was nothing that could be done to save him and he died after two short months. Elizabeth then became ill and followed her husband. My mother became more and more depressed as the days went by; she lost both her children, her husband and her best friend. All I could do was sit on the side lines watching my family die out. I bought my house and Edward's as I couldn't bear to lose them. Since then I have worked as many jobs as I could and accumulated enough money to not have to work again as I had bought many shares in successful businesses. After my father passed I acquired his house here in Forks.

I pulled up outside a small white house. It was detached and a large bush separated it from the house next to it. A dense forest stretched out behind the house and off to the side. It would make hunting easy as I could slip into the forest unseen.

I grabbed my bags before making my way inside. There was a faint scent of my father that lingered in the walls. After cleaning up a little and unpacking what I always took with me, I grabbed a book and sat before a fire until it was time for school.


	7. School

**School**

As I pulled into the parking lot, heads turned in my direction. I climbed out of my Mercedes and went into the office with my head down.

"Hello. I'm Mrs Cope. How can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

"Of course. We've been expecting you. Here's your schedule and you need your teachers to sign this. If you ever need anything we are here to help you. I know it's difficult when you lose both your parents."

"Thank you."

I quickly walked to first period as the lesson had started. Swinging the door open I saw everyone look up at me.

"You must be Isabella."

"It's just Bella."

"Okay Bella. Take a textbook and sit over there."

"Thank you."

I did as he said and tried to listen to his lesson but I had done it all before and everyone seemed to find a way to stare despite me sitting at the back of the room. All the lessons passed in a similar way until it got to lunch. A girl, Jessica, asked me to sit at her table and there was no reason to decline.

"Guys this is Bella."

A blonde haired, round faced boy, dragged a chair up next to me.

"Hey there Bella. I'm Mike. You're really beautiful."

"Thank you Mike."

"Are you related to the Cullen's?"

"Who?"

"The Cullens. You have the same eye colour."

"I don't think so."

"Okay."

"So how are you liking Forks?"

"It's nice. Everyone's been really nice so far."

"Everyone knows everyone here. It's such a small town. I haven't heard anything about your parents though."

"Uhh. My parents aren't with me."

"Did they send you away?"

"No."

This Jessica isn't as nice as I first thought.

"Are you staying with a relative or something?"

"No."

"Who are you staying with?"

"No one."

"You live alone. How come your parents allow you too?"

"My parents are dead."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

"Don't you have any family?"

"My brother's not around anymore and I never had any aunts or uncles."

"I'm sorry Bella."

There was a silence around the table until a nice girl, Angela, spoke up.

"What have you got next Bella?"

"Biology."

"You'll have Mr Banner with me and Mike. As long as you do the work he'll like you."

"Thanks Angela."

"So you haven't met the Cullen's then yet Bella?"

"No. Who are they?"

"They are a family of seven, there's Dr. Cullen and his wife and their five adopted children. Two of them are in our year and the other three are seniors. Alice is the shortest, with short, spikey black hair. She's in our year. She is dating Jasper. He's one of the oldest in their family. It's weird. They are siblings but are dating."

"They aren't related though Jessica."

"Yes but they live together. Anyway, Jasper is a senior. He's tall and has muscle but in a more discrete way. Then there is Rose. She and Jasper are twins. Rose is the epitome of beautiful. Wait until you see her. She's going out with Emmett. Another of the Cullen family. You'll know who he is when you see him. He's tall and really muscly. Coach Clapp wants him to join the football team but he keeps refusing. Everyone's scared of him. Then there's Edward. He's the last Cullen, he's in our year. You'll never see anyone as amazing as him."

"Are you okay Bella? You look a little pale."

No need to say that me being pale has nothing to do with me feeling sick.

"Actually, I'm not feeling too great. I think I'm going to go home."

"I'll take you to the office."

"Thank you Angela."

I stood up and walked out of the crowded lunch room. I caught the scent of five vampires. After hearing the description of the Cullen's I assumed it was them that were the vampires as they had golden eyes like me. We rounded a corner, to find a gold eyed, spikey haired girl standing in front of me.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Angela. I thought I'd introduce myself to Bella."

"Okay."

She stuck her hand out to me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice."

"It's nice to meet you Alice."

She pulled me into a hug, whispering in my ear.

"Come to our house after school."

"Okay."

"It was nice to meet you Bella. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you Alice."

She waltzed off in the other direction.

"That was strange."

"Why?"

"The Cullen's don't really talk to people outside of their family. I think it has something to do with them being adopted and not being able to trust anyone. I don't know though."

"I think Alice is nice."

"She is. No one has had a chance to get to know any of them though."

We entered the office to see Mrs Cope, talking to a handsome, blond haired man. A vampire.

"Hello Bella. Are you alright?"

"Can I be excused the rest of the day please Mrs Cope? I don't feel too great."

"Do you want Dr. Cullen to take a look at you?"

"No thank you. It's just been a hard day. I think after some rest I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes thanks."

"Okay. Take care Bella."

"Thank you Mrs Cope."

"Bella. It's nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course Dr Cullen."

I left the office with Angela, followed by Dr Cullen.

"Thank you Angela. Do you think we could be friends?"

"Definitely. You're really nice Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better soon."

"I will. Thank you Angela."

I gave her a quick hug before she walked off to her lesson.

"Are you thirsty Bella?"

"No, I never really get thirsty."

"Why are you leaving school then?"

"Something someone said reminded me of my family. I just need to be alone for a while. It's a hard day today."

"Okay Bella."

"I'll be coming over to yours later though."

"I'm guessing you've met Alice."

"Yes. She seems really nice."

"I think you'll be really good friends."

"I'll be over around three."

"Okay, I'll see you later Bella. Will anyone be joining you?"

"No. I'm alone."

"If you ever need anyone to talk you, you can come to us."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Of course Carlisle. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Bella."

I turned and walked swiftly away, feeling something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt acceptance. I climbed into my Mercedes and drove home. Once home I pulled out my only photo album of my family. The first had a picture of me, Jasper, my mother and father. It was 1905 and we were at the beach, having a great time together. We'd gone to Florida for two weeks and spent every day in the sun having a great time together. The next few pictures were of us on various holidays or days out together. Some were of just Jasper and I others of my parents, others of us all.

Then came to the pictures of Edward's family. Elizabeth stood in Edward Sr.'s arms with a six year old Edward in front of them. Smiles covered their faces as they looked at the camera. I had collected as many pictures of us as I could and had hundreds spread across the many houses I owned, but these were the ones I loved the most.

I came to the pictures of Jasper, Edward and I throughout the years. They ranged from when we were babies to when Jasper left for the war. Most were either of us in our tree or in one of our rooms.

My favourite picture was of Edward and I. We had been engaged for two weeks and Mary's parents were holding a ball to find a suitor for their daughter. It was of Edward and me dancing around the room, in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes.

I had lots of other pictures of my family, including Margaret, but the most recent of Edward and Jasper were of them in their uniform. Every soldier had a picture taken of them so they could be identified if need be.

I looked up at the clock and realised it was ten to three. Taking a deep breath, my eyes cleared of venom as the tears that would never fall diminished. I grabbed my jacket and jumped into my car with my photo album. I needed it with me as the time was coming.


	8. Reunion

**Reunion**

Rapping on the door, I heard two voices quiet.

"Hello again Bella. Come in."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"I'd like you to meet my wife Esme."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Cullen. You look beautiful."

"It's nice to meet you too Bella and its Esme. I assure you, you are more beautiful than me."

"Thank you Esme. You have a wonderful home."

"Thank you Bella. Is there anyone with you?"

I hugged the photo album to me as tears clouded my eyes.

"I'm alone."

"I'm sorry Bella. Let's sit down. The others will be home in a few minutes. Edward is going on a quick hunt first though."

I cringed as she said Edward. This Edward may be coming home but mine never will.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Can I just have a minute?"

"Of course Bella."

I ran out of the house and to the first layer of trees. I kneeled down on the forest floor as my heart clenched. It had been 96 years since I had seen my Edward and at five o'clock I would have officially been separated from my fiancé for 96 whole years. I heard a car pull into the drive and climbed into the tree listening to them speak.

"Come on guys. She'll be here soon."

"I don't see why you are so keen to meet her Alice, she's just another vampire."

"She will be my best friend and she is called Bella."

"Alice can you not be friends with her?"

"Why Jasper?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on Jasper, you got to tell us why you get all depressed at times. There has to be a reason why."

"Not now Emmett. Can we just go inside?"

They all went into the house not noticing me in the tree. I heard them greet Esme and sit around the living room.

"Alice, could you go and see if Bella's alright?"

"She's here?"

"She arrived at three but went into the trees. She seemed sad."

"I'll go find her."

"Thank you Alice."

I heard Alice's approach and jumped down from the tree, landing lightly on my feet.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yes, thank you Alice. I'm sorry for leaving. I needed a moment to myself."

"That's okay Bella. What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay Bella, but you know you can talk to me or Esme if you want to."

"I'll be fine thank you Alice."

"Do you want to come and meet the others?"

"Okay. I'll have to meet them eventually anyway."

"They won't bite."

I followed her to the front door and into the house.

"Guys this is Bella."

I was looking at the ground when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see a young man looking at me incredulously.

"Jasper?"

Running into his arms, he wrapped me up in his arms.

"Is it really you Bella?"

"It's me Jazz. You're here. You're really here."

"I missed you Bella. I missed you so much."

I buried my head into his neck, embracing him.

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you too Bella. I love you too."

We stood in each other's arms until a voice broke us apart.

"Who are you? Jasper, who is she?"

"Alice calm down. This is Bella."

"And who is Bella? How do you know each other?"

"Bella's my sister."

I pulled myself closer to him. After all these years, he still thought of me as a sister. I let a small sob rip from my throat.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Bella. I never should have left."

"I was so scared Jazz. You weren't there to help. The dreams Jazz, they were so real. You were always there to help me Jazz. They got worse Jazz. They got so much worse."

"Did they ever come true?"

"All of them. I had to watch them over and over again Jazz. I'm so sorry Jazz."

"Why are you sorry Bella? You did nothing wrong."

"I saw what happened during the war. I saw you in the trenches."

"My God. It's okay Bella. It's all over. I'm safe. We're all safe."

"Bella. What are you talking about?"

I pulled away from Jazz to see a sad Alice standing at the side and the rest of the family watching us.

"When I was younger, I'd have these dreams, well nightmares, of something that would involve my family. They all came true in a way. All though some factors changed."

"What sort of things changed?"

"Um. I'd have different dreams of Jasper dying in different ways. Sometimes he'd grow old and die peacefully but most he'd die during the war."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay Alice. I was used to it. I'd had them since I was four."

"What happened to our mother and father Bella?"

"That's a difficult story."

"What happened?"

"Father left mother."

"Why would he do that?"

"He blamed her for everything. For you going to war. For me going missing."

"When were you changed?"

"The end of 1919."

"Who changed you?"

"I don't know."

"Jasper, as happy as I am that you have found your sister, why don't we sit down and you can tell us about her."

We all sat down, Jasper holding onto my hand.

"Edward will be home in three, two, one."

"Bella, turn around."

I slowly turned my head to see a tall, slightly muscular figure with messy bronze hair, standing in the doorway, grasping the handle. It snapped of the door as I stood up, not aware of anything going on around me.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Bella."

I walked into his arms not believing what I was seeing.

"Is that really you Bella?"

I pulled the two chains from my neck so he could see them. His eyes flickered to the tags before flickering back to my eyes.

"Bella."

His lips crashed to mine, as he pulled me to him.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you so much Edward. I missed you."

"I missed you too Bella. More than you can imagine."

"I don't think so."

I pulled his lips back to mine my hands going to his hair.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't Bella. I promise I won't."

"I think I missed something. Since when were you too together?"

"Come here Jasper."

He came over to us as I wrapped one arm around his neck.

"We were engaged."

"You were what!?"

"Bella and I were to be married in March 1918."

"I never knew you were so close. I'm happy for you."

"We aren't engaged any more really. I don't think it counts after so long."

"But you kept the ring. I'd consider us engaged still Bella."

"Where's your ring?"

"Right here."

He pulled the ring from his pocket and held it up to me. I took mine of the silver chain holding it up to him. He took mine, whilst I took his.

"This belongs here."

He slid it onto my finger and kissed the back of my hand.

"And this belongs here."

I slid his onto his finger and brought his lips back to mine.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward. I love you Jasper."


	9. Story

**Story**

We sat down on the couch together not letting go of each other.

"Why didn't either of you mention Bella to us?"

"Jasper had been gone over a year when I started courting Bella. He never knew and I thought it would be better if he didn't know."

"We were best friends ever since we were younger. Edward was our neighbour and shares a birthday with Bella. When I went to war, in 1916 I lost my best friend and family. It wasn't until Alice and I came here did I connect back with my human life."

"What happened to my parents Bella?"

"Your father became ill with the Spanish influenza in December 1919. He didn't make it Edward. I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay. You couldn't do anything to help. What about my mother?"

"She became crushed as she lost both her Edwards. She became ill quite quickly but fought until her dying breath. Her last thoughts were of you Edward."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Edward. They loved you."

"I know. I knew they wouldn't be around any longer but I hoped they'd have lived longer than they did."

I didn't know what to say so leaned up and kissed his lips.

"What about your parents Bella? You mentioned they split up."

"Your parents split up?"

"Yeah. When Jasper was announced dead, my father blamed my mother. I'm not really sure why, but he did. After I was changed he left my mother. I think she reminded him of Jasper and I too much. He moved here, I'm living in his old house now actually. There are faint traces of his scent in the house."

"How long did they live?"

"Our mother became depressed as she lost her children, her husband and then her best friend- Elizabeth- who was Edward's mother. She eventually caught the Spanish influenza and died mid-1921. Our father lived until he was 69. Whilst his life wasn't great, he got by reasonably well."

"How do you know all this Bella?"

"I watched. For the first ten years I stayed in the forest, keeping an eye on everyone. I got as many jobs as I could and bought both our houses and have had them ever since all though they are passed onto myself every fifty years."

"Didn't you have any thirst?"

"I've never needed to hunt. After a while it gets a little uncomfortable but I can go a couple of months without hunting. I prefer going once every two weeks though."

"I'm guessing you never drank from a human."

"No. I understand it's a part of our nature and I accept that some vampires do hunt humans but I couldn't do that."

Edward and Jasper moved away from me slightly, looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella. Jasper and Edward haven't always been a part of the vegetarian diet."

"So?"

"We killed humans Bella. You don't care that we killed people?"

"Like I said, it's in our nature to feed from humans. When you went to war did you kill people?"

They both nodded their heads.

"So what's the difference? I can't hold your past against you. I love you no matter what you did or will do."

"I love you too sis. Thank you."

Edward was still looking away from me.

"Edward. Look at me please."

When he didn't look at me I wrapped my arm around his neck, my hand going into his hair.

"I don't care Edward. I love you and this isn't going to stop me. I just got you back, please don't do this. I need you. I've always needed you."

"I'm sorry Bella. I love you too but I killed people Bella. You can't ignore that."

I stood up and held my hand out to him.

"Edward come with me. We'll be back in a few minutes. Sorry about this."

"It's alright Bella. Take your time."

"Thank you Esme."

"I'll see you in a minute Jazz."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jazz."

I pulled him into a quick hug before running out the door with Edward. Climbing a tree about a mile or two into the forest, Edward followed. As soon as he sat down I crashed my lips to his.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. So much."

"When was it?"

"About 1932."

"Who?"

"Criminals. Those who went after women. Who hurt others. Who killed."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You don't get it Bella. I killed people. It's doesn't matter who it was, I still killed them."

"Do you know how many lives you saved though?"

"A couple."

"More than a couple Edward. Would you have killed them if they were a threat to me?"

"Yes."

"Then think of it this way. You saved hundreds of me. Imagine all those you killed were going to hurt me and you saved me from that. I'm proud of you Edward. You not only saved lots of people but went back to the vegetarian diet. Since you came back to it have you killed anyone else?"

"No."

"Amazing. I know it's difficult for you to get back onto the right track once being off it and the fact that once you stopped you haven't harmed another being is amazing. Don't ever think badly of yourself Edward because do you know what? I love you."

"I love you too Bella. I always have. Thank you."

His lips descended to mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. Just as I went to deepen the kiss I was sucked into a vision.

"Edward. I'm sorry. Go back to your family."

"What?"

Before he could realise what was happening I leapt from the tree and ran east, further from the Cullen house. I stood in a large clearing awaiting the approaching vampires.


	10. The Volturi's Attack

**The Volturi's attack**

"It's good to see you again Bella. Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Aro, my answer will always be no. Can you just leave me alone for once?"

"My dear, I will always give you a chance to come with us on your own free will."

"And you will always be leaving without me Aro. Can we just skip the fight tonight? I do have school in the morning. We wouldn't want to draw attention to myself do we?"

"Of course not Bella, but we will not leave without you this time."

"I think you will be Aro."

"I'll give you one last chance Bella. Surrender now and you won't get hurt."

"Never Aro. I will never join your way of life Aro."

"Then you only have yourself to blame for what comes next. Felix, you know what to do."

"Yes master. Prepare."

The fifty vampires facing me crouched, ready for the attack.

"Attack."

They all ran at me and I ran at them, shifting into a mountain lion. I found it so much easier fighting in animal form. Depending on what animal I was, I'd double my power in that animal's features. For example, if I was a bear my strength would double, if I was a cheetah my speed would double. I preferred a mountain lion as it was fast, strong and agile.

Several vampires scratched me, tearing my leather jacket. It hurt like hell but I didn't let them see that. I tore arms and legs off them, flinging them across the field so they couldn't fix themselves. When all but four vampires were destroyed I transformed back into myself, limping slightly. I clicked my fingers and five vampires went up in flames.

"Tell Aro that next time it will be more. It was good to see you again, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec. I'll be off now."

"You won't get away with this Bella. One day you'll be one of us."

"We'll see about that Jane."

Three of them ran off, as Alec approached. He wouldn't attack. He'd have to be stupid to do so. No he was going to do something even more irritating.

"It's not too late to join us Bella. I'd make sure you were given a special place within the guard. We could spend some time together. Get to know each other."

"Alec. I'm not interested. I'd rather join the guard than be with you. You are one of them. You do remember what you did to me?"

"I had to Bella. If I didn't Aro would have killed us both. I did it for you. I know we are meant to be mates. Why can't you see that?"

"Because we will never be mates. Now leave before I kill you."

"You wouldn't ever kill me. It would hurt you more than it would hurt me."

"Do you want to test that theory?"

"Maybe another time. I'll see you soon Bella. Just remember this, next time you won't be so lucky."

"I don't think so Alec."

"Goodbye beautiful."

He nodded to me before running into the trees after the others. I noticed some of the vampires started pulling themselves together so ran back to my house to change before making my way to the Cullen's house once again.

As soon as I entered the front door I was wrapped up in two pairs of arms.

"Don't ever do that again Bella. We didn't know where you'd gone. Alice couldn't see you."

I winced as they squeezed me to them.

"Sorry."

"Where were you Bella?"

"I had to go home quickly."

"We know you didn't go home. We checked there. Where were you really Bella?"

"Can you just leave it Jasper?"

"We need to know Bella. We want to know."

"I can't tell you."

"You have to tell us eventually."

"I know. Can we just leave it for now?"

"Okay Bella. Let's sit down."

"Thank you Jazz. I'm sorry Edward."

"It's okay Bella. You scared me. I'm just glad you came back. I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

I pecked his lips before sitting on the couch with him.

"Are you sure you're alright Bella?"

"I'm fine Carlisle, there was something just something I had to do."

"Okay Bella. Why don't you tell us about what you did after leaving Chicago?"

"I went to England. I'd always wanted to go there but never got the chance. I spent four years in London before moving to France for another three years. It was beautiful. I then went to Italy. I stayed there for twenty years."

"How did you stay away from human detection?"

"I didn't interact with humans during that period."

"Why not?"

When I shifted uncomfortably, he moved onto the next question.

"What brought you here Bella?"

"I've never been here. Not only is the weather good for a vampire, I wanted to see where my father lived after he left my mother."

"Do you have a power?"

"Yes Emmett."

"What can you…"

"It's good to see you old friend. I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"I'm sorry Aro I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to claim what is mine."

"I'm sure I can help you if you tell me what it is you are looking for."

"Give me the girl."

"I told you Aro. I will never come with you."

"And I told you, Bella that you will come with us one day. That day has arrived."

"She will never come with you Aro."

"My dear Edward, I'd be honoured if you'd join us as well. I'm sure I can find a place for you."

"No thank you Aro. I'm staying here with Bella and my family."

"You cannot claim Bella I am afraid Edward. She belongs to the Volturi."

"Bella belongs to us. She always has."

"I believe you must be Jasper. What is she to you? You have only just met."

"She's my sister."

"Well, well, well Bella. You never told me you had a brother. I want to congratulate you on finding your brother but it is time for you to come with us."

"Aro she is not coming with you."

"And what is she to you Edward? As you and Jasper stand in front of her, I presume you have a connection to her."

"I'm her fiancé. They are my best friends. I won't let you take her."

"Can you fight off 50 vampires?"

"Why would I need to?"

"There are fifty vampires awaiting our arrival. If I do not return in ten minutes then they will attack."

"Aro, you won't harm my family."

"Then you'll be coming with me Bella."

"If you promise to leave my family alone, then I'll come."

"I promise they won't be harmed. Now come with me Bella."

"Bella you don't have to go with him. He doesn't own you."

"I know Edward. Trust me, I don't want to go, but I refuse to let you or Jasper die because of me. I'll find you again Edward. I promise. Take care. I love you."

I pulled his lips to mine and slid my ring into his pocket.

"Goodbye Jasper. I'll miss you. I love you."

"I love you Bella. Don't go. We can take them."

"We can't Jasper, they wouldn't let us survive. Goodbye brother."

Before anyone could say anything else, I ran from the house slower than usual due to my slight limp. I didn't look back as I ran, I couldn't.

"It's good to see you've changed your mind Bella. We'll take good care of you."

"Aro, I promise to stay with the Volturi if you leave me be. I'll go on any mission you wish me to but when I am in Volterra you will leave me alone and allow me to hunt animals once every two weeks. I will not run."

"I'll make that deal Bella. If you ever try to escape you will witness Jasper and Edward die. If you stay, they will be left alone."

I slowed as we neared the clearing, walking out from the trees.

"Good news everyone. Bella has decided to join us. She will be left alone whilst in Volterra but I want one of you to accompany her every time she leaves the castle."

"I will do it Master. She will not get away."

"Thank you Alec. You will be rewarded greatly."

"I'm here to serve you Master; I will do what you ask."

"Bella, Alec will carry you to the airport. We cannot have you slowing us down with your limp. There is much business we need to attend to."

Alec ran over to us, and picked me up in his arms before I could protest.

"We will meet you at the plane Alec."

"Of course Master."

They all took off into the trees leaving Alec and me alone.

"I told you Bella. It is easier when you give Aro what he wants. I'm sure he will allow us to have some time together once we get to Volterra. We are mates Bella. The sooner you see that the easier it will be for you."

"Alec we will never be mates. The sooner you get that into your head the sooner you will see that I have no feelings towards you at all."

"I won't give up on you Bella. You'll see the truth one day."

"No I won't Alec."

"Yes you will Bella. Perhaps this will reveal your true feelings."

As he ran, his head lowered closer to mine. Suddenly, we were knocked to the ground.

"Don't ever do that. She's mine."

"No she's mine."

"I will never be yours Alec."

Edward crouched in front of me as Alec crouched ready to attack.

"Don't you dare Alec. I will kill you if you do."

"I'm sorry Bella. We must be off, Aro does not like waiting."

"She is not going with you."

"Edward. You have to let me go. They'll kill you."

"It will kill me if you do go Bella. I need you."

"I can't let you get killed."

"Edward just leave. She's coming with me."

"Please Edward. I love you but I can't let you die."

"I'll go Bella, but I'll never stop loving you. I think you left this in my pocket."

He crashed his lips to mine as he slid the ring back onto my finger.

"You are mine forever Bella. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye my love."

He ran off back the way he came from and Alec lifted me into his arms.

"You will forget about him one day Bella. First we need to get rid of that."

He grabbed my engagement ring from me, throwing it into the trees.

"You won't need it again."

"Alec, I promise you. I will never ever belong to you. After today you will never see me again."

"On the contrary my Bella, Aro now owes me a favour. I will get what I want. Just wait and see."

Alec began to run again, dodging the trees. We heard voices up ahead and slowed to a walk.

"Carlisle, I'll give you one last time to leave before my guard attack."

"We are not leaving without Bella Aro. She is a part of our family."

"She may be a part of your family but she belongs to me. She has agreed to come with us to spare your lives. I will not hesitate to kill you though if you get in my way. I am sorry Carlisle but Bella is too precious to let go. She will be a great asset to the Volturi."

"Aro. I am only coming with you to save my family. You promised you wouldn't hurt them."

"My Bella. You should know better than anyone that when I get what I want, I will do anything to get it."

"Don't you dare."

I leapt from Alec's arms and ran in front of the Cullen's crouching on my good leg.

"Aro. You know I do not like it when I have to kill members of your guard but I promise you this, I will kill more of them today than I have ever killed in a day."

"My Bella. If you don't move I cannot control what my guard does to you. They are under strict instructions to keep you alive, but you could be more injured."

"I will not leave them unprotected."

"Very well. Guard, you know what to do."

They all ran at us from different directions. From what I saw the Cullen's were good fighters. Jasper the best. I assumed he had some training at some point in his Vampire life. Rose was surprising, as she took on two vampires at once. As I fought six vampires, who were trying to pin me down, I kept an eye on Edward. He'd torn arms of three vampires when he noticed me.

"I've got this Edward. Take out as many as you can."

He didn't listen to me and continued to make his way to me.

"Edward. Trust me, go help the others."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

When fighting, I'd never had to protect others, it was always just me. The responsibility of my family, was weighing down on me and when Edward refused to do as I said I felt like I was going to explode.

"Edward I'll tell you one last time. Go help the others."

"No."

The six vampires surrounding me burst into flames as I clicked my fingers. He jumped back scared.

"Now go help the others."

He ran over to Esme to help with the two vampires attacking her, slightly scared.

"Aro, call them off."

"I can't do that Bella. They will only keep getting in my way. If you come over here you won't be harmed."

"I won't abandon my family Aro."

"Very well. Felix bring the rest."

The rest! How many more vampires did he have? Another 46 vampires came running out of the forest, into the clearing. I shifted into a mountain lion once again and ran at the vampires. I took out 18 quickly, before one grabbed my leg, breaking it. I howled in pain and everyone looked at me. Automatically I shifted back into myself as the pain increased.

"Bella."

"I'm alright."

"Bella."

"Keep fighting Edward. I'm alright."

My healing was slow as I hadn't hunted in a while, but I continued fighting.

"Admitting defeat, Bella, is a brave thing. You do not have to fight any longer."

"Bella. Join me. I will look after you."

"Alec, I will never join you of my own free will. Leave me alone."

I have always had a problem with my anger, and it was getting more and more out of control, as the pain increased. As my broken leg was bent even further out of place, I collapsed to the ground, and eight vampires held me down, keeping my fingers parted. I noticed the Cullen's weren't going to make it. There were too many of Volturi. I gathered what energy I could, drawing it into the palms of my hands.

"Aro, you have one more chance. Call them off."

"No. You have to see what I am capable of Bella. You need to understand that I always get what I want."

"You will never have me. I am not yours. I am Edward's."

I let the power out of my palms, blasting the Volturi into the trees. The Cullens stood shocked as I climbed to my feet slowly.

"Leave Aro. I will kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me Bella. You don't have the heart to. You are too nice."

"When it comes to my family, I will do what it takes to keep them safe. I'd kill you in an instant if I thought it was right. I think that is an easy way out for you. You deserve to suffer so much more than an instant death. You pride yourself on power. That is all you look for."

I clicked my fingers and half the Volturi went up in flames.

"I can take away the four people your life depends on. What would you do if I killed Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec?"

"You wouldn't kill me Bella. We are mates."

I screamed in frustration.

"Bella is my mate."

"No she's not."

"Alec. I'll say this one last time. We will never be mates."

I clicked my fingers and he burst into flames.

"NO!"

Jane screamed. She ran at me kicking my leg causing me to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Jane. I really am but he had to go. Leave me alone and I'll save him."

"I promise Bella. I won't hurt you or your family ever. Save him quickly."

"Take me to him."

She ran me to Alec's burning body, placing me on the ground carefully. I raised my hands over his body and drew the fire back into me. Once the fire was gone I sent an impulse into his body and he started to breath.

"Alec?"

"What happened?"

"Bella saved you."

"Thank you Bella."

"Aro. I hope that was warning enough to you. I may have saved him but I did it for my benefit. I know that Jane will not harm the Cullens. You're main source of power will not help you in this battle. I can do the same with everyone here. Leave now and never return."

"We will meet again Bella. I promise you that."

"I don't doubt it, but let me tell you, you won't be so lucky next time."

"Goodbye Bella. Never forget, you belong to me."

"I belong to Edward."

"Guard, let's go."

They all left the clearing quickly, not wanting to be next.

"Thank you Bella. You didn't have to save him but you did. I'll teach him when enough is enough. Thank you."

"Go Jane. Aro doesn't like to be kept waiting and remember, I am here whenever you need me."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Jane."

She ran after them, giving me one last smile.

"Bella. Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I love you Edward. I want to thank you all for fighting for me. You didn't have to do that."

"Bella you are Jasper's sister and Edward's fiancé, you are a part of the family."

"Thank you Alice."

I cringed as I stood up and Edward ran to me.

"Bella, don't stand up. Your legs broken. You need to wait till it heals."

"I need to hunt. It won't heal otherwise."

"I'll get you something Bella. Just sit down."

"No, that's okay Emmett, I can get it."

"Sit down Bella. I can get it. You need to rest. Then you can tell us what exactly happened. I'm really confused."

"Thanks Emmett."

Edward lowered me to the ground and Carlisle came over.

"Bella. I need to set your leg back into place before it heals wrong. This may hurt."

"It's okay."

Edward held my thigh as Carlisle moved it back into place.

"Are you okay Bella? How much does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Edward. It doesn't hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've had worse."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Emmett came back carrying a deer over his shoulder.

"Thanks Emmett."

"No problem Bella. Enjoy."

Hey lay it in front of me and went back over to Rose, wrapping her up in his arms. I held my hands out over the deer and sucked the energy from it.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Drinking."

"Don't you need to use your mouth to do that?"

"I do it differently."

"Okay. Explain."

"The energy gives me more strength than sucking the blood. When injured I drain the energy but on a normal basis I drink the blood."

"Oh."

When I had drained the deer, I could feel my leg fusing back together.

"Can you help me up Edward?"

"Your leg hasn't finished healing Bella."

"I know. I can walk."

"I'm not going to let you Bella. I'll carry you."

"Fine. Only because my back is killing me. Don't touch it."

"Okay Bella. What's wrong with it?"

"I'll show you when we get back to yours. Can you take me home first? I want to get changed."

"That's fine Bella."

"Jasper, do you want to come to?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon Alice. I love you."

"I love you too Jazzy. Take care Bella."

"I will. We'll see you in a few minutes."

"No problem Bella. Take your time. I'll call the school and tell them you're staying with us because you weren't feeling well."

"Thank you Esme."

Edward ran me home followed by Jasper.


	11. Home

**Home**

"It smells like father."

"No one's been here apart from a few people since, father. I had a few people clean it up and bring in some furniture and things, but other than that no one else has been here."

"Is that father's grandfather clock?"

"Yes. I have it shipped to whatever home I'm going to next. I have a lot of these things shipped. It reminds me home."

"It's been so long since I've been somewhere that reminds me of our Chicago home."

"We can go back at some point. Most of the furniture is still there and what isn't I have in various other homes."

"What happened to Margaret?"

"She found a man. He wasn't very rich but they got by. Our mother actually left her some of the family money. I did what I could to help though. When she got married, I was there, hiding in the trees. She saw me for the briefest of moments. She never mentioned it to anyone though. I bought her and her husband a small house for their wedding present. They grew old together and had two children. A boy and a girl. They died in 1982 in each other's arms. It was a peaceful death. She lived the life she wanted."

Edward carried me up to my room, and left me on the bed whilst the other two walked around the house, just thinking back over all their memories. I hopped to my closet and grabbed a halter top and pair of shorts. I stuck them in a back pack a before grabbing some photo albums if the years.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

"Come here."

I held my hand out to him, but he wrapped his arms around me, carefully pulling me into his chest.

"What have you got there love?"

"Take a look."

I opened the photo album, filled with pictures of the Mason's. Edward flipped through it, smiling sadly. He got to the end where a note, written by a dying Elizabeth was placed. I knew Edward would be crying if he could. His lips crushed to mine as he lifted me into his arms and lay me on the bed. Keeping our lips connected he hovered over me tangling his hands into my hair. My hands went to his chest, roaming over his abs.

"I love you. My Bella."

"I"

Kiss.

"Love"

Kiss.

"You."

His tongue entered my mouth as I pulled him closer to me. We kissed for a couple more minutes before he pulled back. He lay down next to me, holding me as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"How long have you liked each other?"

I looked up to see Jasper leaning against the door frame smiling at us.

"Since we were young. I've always liked Bella but only realised how much I liked her when we were eight."

"Why then?"

"We shared our first kiss. It was amazing."

"That's why your behaviour changed. You both became beyond happy any time the other would come into the room and there was no way for me to describe it. I'm guessing you've been together since you were eight."

"Yeah. We made it officially because Elizabeth wanted Edward to start courting and tried to get him together with Mary. I've always loved him and always will."

"We have forever."

"Forever."

I pecked his lips before standing up and walking over to Jasper. Wrapping my arms around him, I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jasper. Thank you for being my brother."

"I love you too Bella, you're my sister. Thank you for letting me come here."

"Your history is here."

I showed them particular photos or objects before grabbing my bag and running to the Cullen's with Jasper and Edward. We took our seats in the living room, everyone watching me.

"Bella I'm sure the others are just as curious as me, but what happened during the fight? How did all that happen?"

"Ever since I was changed, I've had these abilities. I can take away life and if it's not too late I can give it back. I don't like killing them; there have been times I've had to though. Aro doesn't believe I can kill anyone important to him, that's why I killed Alec. When Jane begged me to save him, she promised not to harm you. I had gained some relief. I know Jane is Aro's favourite and by eliminating his best guard member he'd feel slightly unsure of what was going to happen next."

"What are your abilities?"

"I can do anything you think of."

I saw Rose's eyes light up.

"But I can't reverse the transformation."

Rose leaned into Emmett, deflated. I stood up and kneeled down next to Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose. I wish I could change you, but life doesn't work that way. None of us asked for this life. If you hadn't changed you would never have met Emmett. Think about your life if you hadn't been changed. How would you feel if you never met Emmett?"

"I wouldn't have lived a full life."

"Would you swap Emmett for being human?"

"No. I'd never do that."

"If you stop living in the past and live in the present then you'll appreciate what you have at the moment. We may be vampires but it won't be there forever."

"Thank you Bella. For everything."

"It's okay Rose."

"Thank you Bella."

"Take care of her Emmett."

"I will."

They both pulled me into a hug before I went back over to Edward.

"I love you."

"Mhhmmm. I love you too Edward."

I pulled him into a quick kiss before turning back to see the others all watching us.

"Bella, why hasn't your leg healed yet?"

"I heal really slowly."

"Why?"

"My past."

"What happened in your past Bella?"

"This wasn't my first fight with the Volturi."

"Why does Aro think you belong to him?"

"I went to Italy after about twenty years of being changed because I heard from some nomads that they ruled the vampire world. I didn't have very much information on vampires and wanted to fill in the gaps."

"Understandable."

"When Aro couldn't read my mind he asked me to join him. I declined. Whilst I stayed there to gain information, he continued asking me. I'd always denied and when I decided to leave he took me to a room and locked me up."

"How did he do that?"

"He had created a fire pressured room. I may be able to control fire, but that's only fire I have created. I couldn't escape without being burnt."

"I can't imagine Aro doing that. He never would have done that before. How long were you there for?"

"Twenty five years."

I stood up and started pacing. Thinking back over what happened made my anger rise and my mood drop. If I stayed still for too long my anger would become too much; fires would start, and I'd dry cry for hours.

"Bella. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Esme. My anger gets the better of me sometimes, moving helps."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Someone's hand lay on my back and I fell to the ground in pain.

"Bella, what's wrong Bella? What happened?"

"It's okay, it's just my back."

"What happened to it Bella?"

I sighed and looked at each of their worried expressions.

"I'll get changed so you can see. Give me a moment."

"Okay Bella. Do you want some help?"

"No thank you Esme. I'll be fine."

I picked up my bag and ran upstairs to a bathroom. After changing into my halter dress, I slowly walked to the top of the stairs.

"Don't judge me okay?"

"We won't Bella. I promise."

As I walked down the stairs and their mouths dropped open. No one had seen my thousands of scars before. There were too many to count to know for sure. They over lapped each other forming a delicate pattern.

"For the past seventy years I've been running from the Volturi. They always know where I am and never give up. I've been in three hundred and sixty four fights with them now and their numbers increase each time. I receive new bites every battle, reminding me that no matter where I go they'll find me. The bites don't bother me so much though. It's what they did to me when they held me captive. They'd take turns torturing me in their own ways. I spent day after day wishing for it to end and it never did; Jane was the only one who took pity. When it was her turn she'd put her power on low and I'd act the pain."

"Why didn't you use your powers?"

"I couldn't. They refused to feed me so for the first year no one visited me or had any contact with me. I grew so weak; I could barely keep my eyes open. Aro then asked me to join him again. When I refused to he let each guard member in one at a time and they tortured me over and over again. After ten years Aro started developing a knife that could penetrate vampire skin. He tested it on me and when my venom seeped from my back he stopped testing it. Instead he branded me. Every day he'd come into my room and lie me on my front. He'd carve his name into my back and pour his venom into the cut. The venom stung as it mixed with mine. Eventually, the cut healed over and he'd keep trying until it didn't heal over properly. He then got someone to reopen the wound everyday pouring more venom into it. Occasionally, he'd do it himself, but liked to watch others doing it and seeing the pain on my face. Every day was the same, someone would come in and brand me, and five vampires would take it in turns torturing me until the next morning. I wanted my life to end. I wished for my family."

I turned around, revealing the branding. Gasps echoed through the house as they took in what was written on it. Edward stood in front of me and I leaned my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I don't want to hear you apologise Edward. It wasn't your fault."

"No one deserves that Bella. Especially not you."

"It's in the past Edward. I have at least a year before they come back."

"I'll fight for you Bella."

"I can protect myself."

"You don't need to do that anymore Bella. You won't be alone ever again. You've got me."

"Thank you Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I got to know all the Cullens and came to see Carlisle and Esme as parents. They offered me a place in their home and I wanted to accept but I felt safer at home. Jasper walked me down the aisle to a handsome Edward. My life finally looked up and I was happy for the first time in years.

Surprisingly, the Volturi didn't come after me for three years and when they did they put up a tough fight. My family stood by me and fought for me. We survived without any casualties.

We lived out our forever.


	13. Author's Note

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. It is really appreciated. Sometimes someone needs the motivation to keep going with a story and you guys have all provided me with that motivation.

I do hope that you enjoyed reading the story. I know that at times it goes quite quickly but it is hard to expand a point whilst not making it to long and resulting in it becoming boring.

There's a new story on the way but give me a couple of days to fine tune parts of the first chapter.

Thank you all so much

**-x-**

**iwishiwherebellaswan**

**xxx**


	14. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

**It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

**We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

**-x-**

**iwishiwherebellaswan**

**xxx**


End file.
